My Best Friend's Wedding
by XxXxXAustinxAllyXxXxX
Summary: Austin and Ally are Best Friends, even though Austin lives 3000miles away from her. When Austin tells Ally he is getting married, Ally realises she has been in love with him for the past 9 years. Will Ally ruin the wedding and have Austin fall in love with her? Or will she let them get married and live happily ever after? Read inside to find out! Rated T for mention of Bisexuality
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Good People! So this is a new story that came to my head when I was watching a film, so that's where the inspiration came from! I hope you like this story! I'm going to updates on Mondays and Fridays. So sorry if there are any late updates. I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Warning: There is a very mild use of language talking about Bisexuality. - (It's hardly a use of language, I just wanted to warn you that it mentions it.)**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"So how long is it until the interview Dez?" Ally asks curiously

"A month or so, not long so you need to be prepared Ally, I mean it." Dez said seriously.

"I will I promise, look I need to get home, my best friend should be phoning me tonight, he phones me every month on this day." She says excitedly

"I thought I was your best friend." Dez asks sarcastically upset. He was her manager, but he was also one of her good friends.

"Yeah, Yeah, look I'm going so bye."

She gets up and gives him a hug.

"Bye!"

At Ally's apartment

"When is he gonna ri-" She gets cut off by a ringing sound coming from the phone.

_"Hello?"_

_**"Hey!"**_

_"Austin, oh my gosh, it's so nice to hear from you, I totally wasn't pacing around waiting for you to call me or anything..." She says with a few seconds of awkward silence after._

_**"Look, Alls their's something I need to tell you." **_

_"What is it?"_

_**"I'm getting married on Saturday."**_

_"WH-"_

She gets cut off by falling off the bed.

_"Wow, 4 days, well actually 3 because its night but...that's not long at all, well what's she like?" _

She says breathing very slowly, her heart pounding.

_**"Yeah, well she's amazing, beautiful, smar-"**_

_"Yep, I've heard enough."_

_**"You two will get along so well!"**_

_"She sounds really nice!"_

_**"She is! Anyway I want you to be there Alls, I want you to be there when I get married to the love of my life."**_

_"Right...okay then, I shall be there!"_

_**"Good!"**_

_"Austin, don't you think your moving a little too fast?"_

_**"What do you mean?"**_

_"I mean, you have only just mentioned this girl to me, it's like you've only just met her..."_

_**"Ally, I love her though..."**_

_"Oh...well, then...t-that's fine! I wish you two so much good luck, and I shall be there as soon as I can be!"_

_**"All right then, bye."**_

_"Bye." _She sighs.

-Ally quickly gets up iMessage on her phone.

-Text-

-Dez-

To: Dez

From:Ally

I just realised that I am and have been in love with my best friend since I first met him...9 years...He's getting married, and I have 3 days to stop my best friend from marrying someone else.

To:Ally

From:Dez

Sorry, but I just don't feel the same way about you... ( • _ • )

To:Dez

From:Ally

I hate you :/

~The Next Day - 3 Days Until The Wedding~

-At The Airport- -Imagine a big Airport full, FULL of people-

"Austin?"

"Austin?"

"Austin where are you?"

"AUSTIN?"

Everyone suddenly looks at her, then she stands on a desk and sees his golden bleach blonde locks, staring at her, smiling at her, smirking at her.

"WHAT YOU LOOK...ing at..." Ally shouts to him, not actually realising she's shouting.

"NOTH..ing" he shouts back mimicking her.

"Oh shut up."

"Kay!" He says jumping up and down.

"Gosh, Your Excited." Ally says giggling at his childish behaviour. He's getting married forgodsakes!

"Well I haven't seen you in 5 months, I've missed you, and I can't wait to tell you all about her." He says giving her a genuine smile, then dragging her away.

"Aust, you haven't even told me her name..." She says trying to stop him from making her arm longer.

"Her name is Kira, and she is absolutely super, amazing, and gorgeous!" Ally slightly frowns at this.

"That's nice." She says pulling off a fake smile.

"Where are you staying?" He whispers giving her a hug.

"Oh sugar! I was so excited I forgot to book a hotel!" She says laughing. "Can I use your computer to book a hotel?"

"Don't be ridiculous Ally, you can stay with me and Kira!"

"But won't I be in your way? I mean you are getting married on Saturday." Ally says pulling a 'seriously?' face.

"No it's okay. Plus we live in a huge house."

"So, how long have you been with this 'super gorgeous amazing' girl?"

"Ehh, about 18 months" Austin says shrugging it off like its no big deal.

Ally stands dead in her tracks.

"Wait a minute...You've been with her for a year and a half and you never even mentioned her!" Ally shrieks at him.

"Well at the start I just thought it was one of those relationships that went on for a couple of months, but then we got serious and I proposed last month. I would have told you sooner, but I thought it was nice to tell you on our special day. Kira wanted the date on Saturday and it was just a bit unlucky that it was four days after."

"Awh...your a nice guy." She says playfully punching Austin in the stomach.

"I know." He says smirking. "C'mon, I want you to meet Kira before dinner."

"Ooh 'dinner' someone's posh." Ally laughs at him.

"Well...I've got used to living the life of a posh guy. Kira is RIDICULOUSLY rich!"

"Whatever..." Ally says laughing it off.

~Over at Austin and Kira's house.~

~Ally's POV~

"Woah, when you said Kira was crazy rich you weren't kidding!" I say shocked at the sight before me.

"Mhmm." He says smirking at me. He thinks he's so amazing.

He opens the door to be greeted by a pair of arms snaked around his neck, and a small peck on the cheek.

"Aust! Baby!" That's my nickname for him. He kisses her on the lips and introduces us.

"Kir, this is Ally. Alls, Kira." 'Kir' Wow could he seriously not come up with anything better.

"Hi Ally! I'm Kira! It's so nice to meet you! Your so gorgeous! You must have people crushing on you, honestly I don't know how you are single!" She laughs. "But seriously, Austin talks about you ALL the time!" Really? He talks about me. Austin gives me a look to say 'please.'

"Thank you so much, honestly your figure is just perfect, everything about you is perfect! Whenever Austin calls he always mentions you, he's always going on about how beautiful you are, and how he thinks you should be a supermodel." I give him a quick wink when she's not looking. He totally owes me. I don't even know why I'm helping him, I'm supposed to be tearing them apart - I think..it's just that pleading look he gave me. It's too cute.

"Awh, Austin really!? That's so nice! I can't believe you talk about me like that. I love you so much!" If they are gonna be this lovey dovey all the time, then I'm gonna puke...

"Yeah, I mean, I can't help loving you." He chuckles. Giving me a slight 'thank you' whisper to me. I only just caught what he said, so I don't think Kira heard anything.

"C'mon Ally! Let me show me to your room, I made sure you had the best room in the house!"

Gosh, she's so nice, I really wanted to hate her! I don't know how I'm supposed to split these two up, or if I even want to anymore, they are perfect for each other. It just wouldn't seem right. Why do I have to love him. Why can't I be in love with Dez, oh wait never mind he's Bi...Why can't I be in love with...Oh whatever, there are literally no other guys I know but Dez, Austin and Trent (Dez's boyfriend.)

Why has he gotta be so perfect?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**So yeah it only mentions bisexuality a tiny little bit. It will be mentioned more in further chapters, but I just thought it would be awesome how Ally had a sorta gay friend :D I made him Bi so he could be with Trish, if you want a l'il but of Trez in there. ;) There will be an update on Thursday (hopefully) so remember to: Follow, Favourite and Review!**

**QOTC - Question Of The Chapter**

**Do you want Kira to be a biatch behind Austins back, or really kind? Write what you think in your Review!**

**~Beth**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanfiction was playing up it kept saying 'Error 503' which was poop. Thanks for reviewing! This is more a filler chappie, but who cares?! Enjoy!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I finally get settled into my room after unpacking for almost an hour. Me and Kira had a chat upstairs, she said the nicest things. I don't know how a person can be so nice. Anyway, I brought a lot of stuff for four days! There are five different coloured floral tops; a white, a black and a pink skirt; one black, one white, one turquoise, and one purple pair of converse; two pairs of pyjamas; a red and yellow floaty top; two beautiful dresses, and three pairs of shorts. Well, I packed extra just incase of any...accidents.

I walk downstairs to find Kira and Austin cooking dinner together. When he would make a dirty joke, or kiss her on her forehead she would giggle like a child when she gets given sweets. I walk into the dining room and sit on a chair. I get out my phone and decide to text Dez.

To Dez

From Ally

Hi Dez, just texted to say hi! I'm really bored Kira and Austin are probably snogging in the kitchen :/

Mice minutes later I got a text back.

To Ally

From Dez

Awh sorry Al, text me later, going into a meeting now. x :)

I text him back with a quick 'k' and slip my phone into my pocket.

Austin walks into the room holding a dish of lasagna, and Kira walks in with three pairs of knives and forks and three plates. We all dish up and begin to eat.

I laugh as Austin smothers his lasagna in tomato ketchup.

"What?" He says taking a bite of the delicious food.

"Nothing." I laugh again, Kira looks at his plate and understands why I'm laughing and joins in. He looks befuddled as we stare at him, our giggles could be heard miles away. Bites are taken off the meal every now and again, as we all get deep into conversation.

We all start to talk about their wedding plans. As much as I desperately want them to split up, I am surprisingly interested in what Austin's opinions of 'The Perfect Wedding' are, and to be quite honest, the wedding sounds like so much fun!

The colour theme is yellow and red, they were tempted to go for orange, as its a mix of both their favourite colours, but they saw all the flowers, and decorations in the different colours and fell in love with the idea.

Kira has three bridesmaids, two girls named Trish and Cassidy, and her maid of honour (chief bridesmaid), a lady named Brooke. Apparently Trish and Cassidy are wearing beautiful yellow tight dresses, that don't show much cleavage, they end just above the knees. Also they have a red rose on the left shoulder, to show the difference in colour. Brooke is wearing a long red evening gown, she has a yellow daylily on the left side of her waist. Austin and Kira said they wanted them to be different, and apparently Brooke's dress is outstanding, and that it shows off her figure perfectly.

I also learn that Austin has a best man called Dallas, according to Kira, Dallas is super hot, has a BMW and is a lifeguard.

'If the breakup with Austin and Kira doesn't work out, I will gladly have Dallas.' I think as Austin shows me a picture of him on his phone.

"Let me just take this call." Kira says getting up and walking out the room.

"It's really nice to see you again Al, and it's so nice that your actually listening to all this Wedding shit." Austin says talking into my hair as he gives me a hug.

I laugh and pull away just as Kira comes back in the room, tears flowing down her cheeks, her face flushed, her phone held in her hand. She looks so weak and heartbroken.

"Kira? Baby? What's wrong?" Austin says running up to her giving her a hug.

"B-Brooke can't make the wedding, her dads in hospital, and they said he will die in the next week, and she wants to be there when he goes."

Tears start to form in my eyes, I can't help feeling bad for the girl, a man she has probably known all her life is going to die soon; her weddings in four days; she has someone trying to break it up, living in her own house; and now she doesn't have a maid of honour. Everything's going downhill for her.

"It's okay baby. We will find a new maid of honour. Just ask Cassidy or Trish, it'll be okay sweetie." Austin says trying to reassure her everything will be fine.

"But Aust, you don't understand. Trish and Cassidy aren't the same size as Brooke and the dresses are already here, we can't send them back, because it makes months to make them! I don't know any girls that are a size ** in clothing. I don't know anyone that is a size six in footwear, apart from me. And I can't wear my dress and Brooke's." **(Sorry not very good with measurements)**

My mind suddenly clicks into place. I'm the same size! The next thing that comes out of my mouth isn't just a shock to them, but it's a shock to me too.

"I'm the same size. I will be your Maid of Honour."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Ooh ctliffy! Not much to say really, but Follow, Favourite and Review. **

**I didn't proof read, so sorry for any mistakes.**

**QOTC-Question Of The Chapter**

**Do you want Kira to be a biatch behind Austins back, or really kind? Write what you think in your Review! (Again)**

**~Beth**


	3. Authors Note

**Hey guys it's me again! So I had those awesome idea in my head for this story, but then it kinda went 'plop.' Basically I have really bad writers block, and I'm looking for someone to help me with this story. If anyone is interested Pm me. I don't expect many Pm's anyway, but here are a few things you will need if you want to help me write this story:**

**1\. **You will have had to have posted 1 story (doesn't have to be completed) it could be just a one shot if you were to create one now. Just so I could see your grammar and how your writing skills are :)

**2\. **You will have to be familiar with the characters, and have watched at least one (or 5) episodes of Austin and Ally just so you understand how the characters roll... ;p

**3\. **You will have to listen to my ideas and not take control, yes I would like help writing but I don't want you to pretty much take the story away from me. I have an idea in my head and I'd like it if you would except that I'm not GIVING this story away. I'd just like help.

**So yeah :D Pm me if your interested, or leave me a review of you have any ideas but don't want to help me write.**

**~Beth**


End file.
